There have been many variations in the design of quick actuating closures over the last many decades. Most provide a means for rapid access to a pressure vessel or pipeline as compared to bolted flange connections. They employ various means to seal and support the end load created by internal and external pressures including screw threads whereby external threads on a hub interconnect with the internal threads of the door, conical bands whereby a split or segmented band is actuated into an annular groove between the hub and door, bayonet connections whereby interlocking segments of the hub are engaged with mating segments of the door by partial rotation and clamps whereby a split clamp ring is engaged on raised collar on the hub and door and are held together by toggles, bolts or other mechanisms.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a quick clamping mechanism that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.